Chopper's Crush
by the state of Ohio
Summary: Chopper finally decides to risk it all and give Robin his love letter.


The two had, once again, been left alone while the others had gone off in search of food and water. Chopper was in his room making Rumble Balls, while Robin lay out on the deck, reading. But, Chopper wasn't actually making Rumble Balls. Not this time. He sat at his desk staring at the card with a look of terror like he had just created some lethal poison. He had this horrible feeling that any second Robin was going to walk in and he'd just freeze in fear and she'd read it right in front of him and laugh in his face. But she wouldn't do that, right? He knew Robin! Robin was too nice! She wouldn't be so mean to her friend! Chopper gulped. It was now or never. What if he never got a chance like this again? What if this was the last time they'd be alone like this? Chopper's heartbeat quickened and his face was stained red. He had never felt anything like this. Doctorine had never told him about this. He had no idea what was going on. He just knew that he loved Robin. Not like he loved the other Straw Hats. He loved his friends like family, but Robin was different. She was special. Chopper steeled his nerve. Robin was special. That's what this card was for. To make her realize how special she was to him. He marched out onto the deck, slamming the door behind him so loudly that he startled himself and hid behind the mast. After realizing there was nothing there, he breathed a sigh of relief. He glanced over his shoulder at Robin, who looked up and smiled at him warmly. He blushed and scratched the back of his head shyly. He reached for his card and grabbed onto it, but found that now he was rooted to the spot. Try as he might, he couldn't lift his foot to take a step forward. Sweat poured down his face. _This is a bad idea,_ he thought, _what am I thinking?!_ Robin glanced up at him.

"Are you ok, Chopper?" Robin asked.

Chopper darted behind the mast again.

"I'm fine!" He said, and scolded himself for saying it snappishly.

"Well, ok. If you say so." Robin went back to reading.

Chopper stared at her, running through a million different ways this could play out. After a minute or so, Robin glanced up again. He flattened himself against the mast, heart pounding. Suddenly, arms sprouted from the mast and pinned him against the wood, then dragged him out so he was facing Robin.

"Chopper, what's wrong?" Robin asked. Her book was closed and she was sitting with her legs crossed, chin resting in her hand.

"N-nothing!"

"Then why are you acting so weird?"

"You're acting weird!"

Robin sighed and Chopper felt a pang of sadness. He relented.

"I… umm… m-made you this card." Chopper said, holding out the card. Robin made a chain of hands and grabbed it. She read it, and as she did, Chopper pulled down the brim of his hat to hide his furiously blushing face. After a few seconds, he peered out from under the brim and was startled to find Robin crouching directly in front of him, smiling at him. Chopper jumped and fell onto his back. He tried to get up, but arms sprouted from the floor and held him down. Robin got on her hands and knees and crawled on top of him, her face hovering over his.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry!" Chopper said quickly, "I know it's wrong of me to feel that way about you. And I don't expect you to feel that way about me. You're so smart and beautiful, and I'm just… a monster that nobody likes." He said sullenly.

Robin giggled, "Well if you are a monster, you're definitely the smartest, nicest, cutest, most helpful monster I've ever met. That's funny. It's almost like you're not a monster at all."

Chopper blushed harder. Then, to his utter shock, Robin leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips. She pulled back and smiled at the expression on his face. She rubbed her nose against his playfully, then stood up and returned to her usual spot, where she resumed reading. Chopper lay there for a minute or two, staring at the sky, a blissful smile on his face.

"Robin." He said at last, "Thank you."

"No, Chopper, thank you." She said in a way so sincere he couldn't argue with her. He stood up, dusted himself off and, with some difficulty, staggered back to his room. Those Rumble Balls weren't going to make themselves.


End file.
